warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Hail the mods! Hey Algrim, thank you for adjusting those 300px pictures. Since I'm following many articles you edited my inbox hates you right now, but I will silence that heretic. Now I know what you mods must feel like, having to check ALL those edits day by day. Keep up the great work! Vo0DoO40k (talk) 18:20, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Construction Template Hi Algrim, I think it's a great template. But don't expect that anyone is going to use it any more than the already existing ones (I love the Mekboy one, by the way!). So you can add it to the wiki templates, but the only people who really use construction templates, rightly or wrongly, are the admins, mods, and usual contributors. Also, in a related note, the construction templates are being left on some pages for way too long. They really need to come down as soon as the article is readable. I've found some that were left on pages for months, and that's no good. A page really needs to be constructed in about 2 weeks max. If it's gonna take longer because it's very long or complicated, that's fine, but people aren't finishing some projects. Next time I see it happen, I'm going to encourage the creator to finish the page ASAP and if you could reiterate that new pages need to be completed in a reasonable frame of time to the rest of the staff when you see things lagging, that'd be great to. Not everyone can finish a 10,000 word article in an hour like you, LOL, but 2 weeks should be long enough, I think. Montonius (talk) 01:10, November 22, 2016 (UTC) 40k app and congrats for 4k pages Hi again Algrim! First, my most sincere congratulations on your 4000 pages. I have been visiting this wiki since 2011 and your great work is having great results. I've taken a look at the Wikia (now Fandom xd) smartphone app, which as you know we share for 40k. Switching languages you can see your wiki or ours. Thing is, I've seen you only have two main sections - Factions and Overview - and, most important, you haven't turned the app's Discussions. Since you surely have a lot of visits, it'd be a shame not to profit as much as possible from the English app that links to this wiki. If you want, I could lend you a hand with that. Looking forward to your answer! Chapter Master Lord Eledan 15:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) How are you? Hello Algrim. I just want to say that I am sorry for your loss. No one can be prepared for this kind of tragedy. I just hope that you will find the strength to overcome this pain and carry on with your life. Again, please accept my condolences. Zixes (talk) 10:52, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Very Sorry Hi Zach, I'm deeply sorry to hear about such a tragic loss. I can't imagine what your family is going through. We'll hold the fort down here for as long as you need. Keep your chin up and know you're in my prayers. P.S. I have told Lord Eldan we'll take any help he can give us. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Montonius (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Mobile App Hi Zach, I spoke with Eledan about getting our mobile app up to speed and it's a real pain in the ass for us to do it ourselves. I really don't have time for a pseudo-programming task this week, so he suggested I grant him temporary Admin rights so he can do it himself. I am inclined to do so just for the time required to make the changes as I think it would be easiest, but I felt I should just run it by you before agreeing to do so. He has always proved to be an up-and-up guy when dealing with us in the past, and the rights will be returned as soon as he tells me its done, so I think it's OK. Do you concur? P.S. Hope your holding up OK. Montonius (talk) 04:27, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Ask about adding a New photo on Warhammer 40k Wiki:Banning Policy Good evening, Lord Algrim. I'm Adept Tlaqh1335. I request permission to you. I have just uploaded the photo Heresyveinpopping1.png. Take a look at this: File:Heresyveinpopping1.jpg|Older jpg file File:Heresyveinpopping1.png|Newer png file As you see, my photo is much more bigger and clearer than older photo on Banning Policy page, so I suggest the replacement of the old jpg to the new png. Then all jpg files which used for warning/banning will be replaced to png. Would you agree on this? Tlaqh1335 (talk) 13:19, 10, December, 2016 (UTC) Mobile app I'll get to work on this wiki's app right away. There are many possible combinations for the distribution of pages and categories on the app, so I'd like to hear your preferences. It'd be very useful to have a means of communication that is faster than the discussion walls. While I'm getting the first proposal ready, I'd like to suggest you and Montonius to join our English Slack group to speed up the later process of customization. Slack is a free messaging website for business work groups - it's private, easy to use and doesn't require any installation. It can be accessed from your PC or your smartphone. Grey Knight Dante and MrParaduo from Warhammer Fantasy Wiki are already there, and soon GZilla311 will too. We usually chat with them over there. Maybe even after getting the app up and running, you might find it useful to stay on that Slack channel in order to exchange private messages between yourselves instead of debating wiki matters in a public space xD If you want to be invited, please send an email to wikihammer40k@yahoo.es and I'll have it done. I'll let you know any news asap! Chapter Master Lord Eledan 16:34, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Algrim , remember me ? Hey Algrim , It's Kaedmon , I dunno if you remember me but I have a proposition for you.Do you mind if I contact you through gmail ? -Kaedmon (talk) 18:21, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Some guy is using articles you made and reading them word for word in YouTube videos and not giving you or the wiki credit. Made a discussion topic in the forums. Just thought you would want to know, especially since he is monetizing the content and making money from those articles. Click here for a word for word copy of the article on the Black Dragons chapter that you created. ```` Thank you Algrim , i've send one Done , i've sent you a message , hope you will reply to it -Kaedmon (talk) 23:22, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Traitor Legions Hi Algrim. Can you give me a temporary access to the articles of the Traitor Legions? Thanks in advance! Zixes (talk) 16:35, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Schedule meeting Hey Algrim , i've sent you a mail about the schedule , could you look at it please ? thank you kindly :D -Kaedmon (talk) 22:57, December 12, 2016 (UTC) World Eater article Hi Algrim, can you open the World Eaters page for me? Zixes (talk) 22:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Smartphone App Hey Algrim, Here are sample pages from the smartphone app that Eledan showed me. They look good and so I'm gonna approve the launch. WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 14.47.18.jpeg|Main page. After WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 17.01.14(1).jpeg|Overwiew section WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 17.01.14.jpeg|Factions section índice.jpg|Horus Heresy section To see all changes, please download the app ^^ https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wikia.singlewikia.warhammer Montonius (talk) 23:27, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sent you another message through your mail Hey Algrim , i've sent you another message , hope you will see it ! -Kaedmon (talk) 00:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC) World Eater article Hey Algrim, could you open the World Eaters article? It is still inaccessible. Also, you can close all other Traitor Legions articles if you want to. Moderation of Discussions Hi Algrim, Montonius told me that you would moderate the new section of Discussions, which will work for both the PC version and the mobile app. The most important link is this, it is the one that gives access to the Discussion and its management. As you can see, I have decorated this space a bit with some images. For your ease, I placed the link well accessible in the navigation bar, within the "Community" section. To delve into their possibilities or to resolve doubts, you can consult these three links: *Discussions Guidelines *Help:Discussions *Help:Discussions 2 P.D: The discussions feature does not appear yet in the mobile app, even though it's turned on. I think it will take a few hours for the server to refresh, or a few days until Wikia updates the application. Because of this reason, "discussions" may be delayed in having good activity. But they will have it, it is impossible to have it in Spanish language and not in English xD Chapter Master Lord Eledan 10:54, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Finished All done! you can close the pages now. Zixes (talk) 20:48, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Saim-Hann Hey Algrim, care to open this article for me? I've some cool pictures to add. Zixes (talk) 13:29, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Done. Zixes (talk) 20:45, December 21, 2016 (UTC) fall of cadia hello algrim,with this huge reveal of cadias supposeded fall nearing,after the book(or movie) is out about cadias fate ,will the cadian page be updated with the info from this huge event? just curiousGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) thanks!,im still basically a noob to how this wikia works in most aspects so i just was curious,lets hope cadia stands though XPGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:19, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Usage of unused files & replacement Emperor blesses you, Lord Algrim. May I ask you a favour? *Replace Burning of prospero cover box to Prospero Burns (on Thousand Sons page). *Change the file name Garviel Loken Grey Angel to Iacton Qruze Grey Angel (on Iacton Qruze page). *Adding my unused photos on protected pages. **Ulrik Portrait on Ulrik the Slayer. **The Descent of Angels and Brother Titus of the Dark Angels Legion on Dark Angels. **007af7a0e8bf1fd3628c2892ccf73269 on Black Legion. **2e4a5729c05b9630f79495a1ab1804d0 and 1471800306170211987 on Ultramarines. **147154511416179038.png on Space Wolves. **147154450217383534 on Signus Campaign. **15193620 1165970103438457 6104541356963778140 n on Sisters of Silence. Thank you. Tlaqh1335 (talk) 08:18, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :I apologise for interrupt, but there are some pictures (AL Assassins Guilliman, 147154511416179038, UM Legionaries Daemon Attack, Ulrik Portrait) which I requested are not added on pages. And Burning of prospero cover box is not replaced to Prospero Burns. :Tlaqh1335 (talk) 09:15, December 25, 2016 (UTC) arvida you got access to the short story "allegiance", as it contains info on arvida whilst on board of the swordstorm?Neithan02 (talk) 22:20, December 26, 2016 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXpDrOIQQw4&t=64s should be the 2nd or 3rd story. Basiccally he is with the white scars, who have picked him up, on the swordstorm he has some talks with tagutai yessugai (or whatever their chief librarian is called), who wants to turn him into a white scar, so that he can loyally fight for emps with his regained psychic powers. He picks up Ahriman's tarot deck (aka very ancient cards, I'd have to look up thw age in a thousand sons again) and decides to stick to his legion and cult symbols, aka he is of the raven cult and knowledge is power, tronger hint to the BL chapter... Neithan02 (talk) 23:48, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Suggested reading Hello Algrim, I would strongly recommend you to get your hands on copy of'' Weregeld'', a new novella by Gav Thorpe which offers some interesting insights into the Space Wolves’ actions during the Heresy. Although the main plotline resolves around the Raven Guard (whose informations I will start to implement on the wiki) a number of articles - especially Leman Russ and Bjorn - will need to be updated. As far as I know, the novella is an all-new exclusive for the Corax-anthology but surely there must be a way to get it to you. On another matter, due to my absence from the wiki, I would greatly appreciate a little update on common grounds (superscripting/image sizes) which were unresolved at the time I had to leave but which hopefully you and the other admins have figured out in the meantime. Enjoy and keep up the good work Silberstich (talk) 23:08, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry My apologizes i thought it'd be easier to make a link to have the Chapter Masters listed for people wishing to learn more directly about them. Knightwalker591 (talk) 17:42, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Blog of "How-to" Hey Algrim , i can't seem to find one of your ancient blogs describing on how to create a fanon chapter , do you have a copy of it ? Because it would be really helpful. Kaedmon (talk) 18:56, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you ! For now the project is still on standby , so the brainstorming hasnt come yet. Could you come by the forums and try to talk with the chapter master himself ? Because otherwise it will be kind of complicated , and I might not be able to contact you in a long time. But that's up to you to decide , in any case thanks you for your help for this project of ours. Sincerely Kaedmon (talk) 21:24, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Roboute Guilliman Hey Algrim, the Roboute Guilliman page needs to be updated with all the Secundus Imperium stuff, and I think it may need to be added to the Ultrmaarines page as well. I know you're busy, but if you could make this a prioroty when you return those pages really need the update as only you can do it! Thanks!Montonius (talk) 02:32, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainbow Warriors Hail Algrim, I stumbled upon the Rainbow Warriors Article and found something to edit, but the Emperor protects it right now. I would like to do some standardisations and corrections, could you include the case in your prayers to Him and ask Him to let me edit that page? The Emperor be with you. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 09:41, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Wrath of Magnus Thanks for the additions to the recent Thousand Sons pages, especially the images! I didn't have access to a few resources so it's much appreciated for fulfilling pages' needs. DivusMechanicus (talk) 00:35, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Daggerfangs Hey Algrim, can you add a quick History section to the Daggerfangs warband page? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 05:07, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Also, check out the Talk page of the World Eaters, VooDoo left a note about repetitive text; I didn't check it since you were the author, maybe just see if there's a problem. If not, just remove his note from the Talk page. Montonius (talk) 06:30, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainbow Warriors done Hey Algrim, thank your for your prayers, I edited the page. I hope you will agree with my changes. The Emperor may protect the page again. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 16:01, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Scythes Update Also, forgot to ask you. In the story, the Second Founding has already happened and the Third Founding did not happen yet. Should I write down the Chapter as a Third Founding Chapter? I will also add a canon conflict section. And where is it written that this chapter was created in the 37th millennium? Zixes (talk) 21:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Need your help Hello Algrim , i need your help with something. I talked about it in your talk page on the fanon wiki. Thanks in advance ! Kaedmon (talk) 17:19, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Promotion Hey Algrim. I just wanted to know the answer regarding my promotion to the rank of administrator, as I've asked you about it a few months ago. You said that Montonius did not give an answer yet. But it is ok if he does not think that I am ready to take that position, I will totally understand that. I just want to know the answer. Zixes (talk) 13:17, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The 13th Black Crusade page Hey Algrim, could you open the 13th Black Crusade page? I know that it is one of your most holiest of articles. But if you could let me edit it, then that would be awesome. Zixes (talk) 17:06, January 24, 2017 (UTC) News for you Hey Algrim , i've left you some messages on both the fanon wiki and the Mad nomads forum , i hope you read these and would like to know your answer.Thank you Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 00:56, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Btw , czar is waiting to make your artwork , oh and Algrim , you need to be active on the forums so that your application isn't rejected which leads to not becoming a member of the Mad Nomads , I hope you understand. I don't want to you to be kicked because of low activity , in fact i want you to stay with us because you are great man ! :D So , i'll be waiting for your answer. Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 02:43, January 26, 2017 (UTC) The 13th Black Crusade page Hi Algrim. I've just made a minor edit. I am still willing to add new data to the article. Could you open the page again? Zixes (talk) 09:11, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Although, thank you for your inspiring and kind letter regarding my potential promotion! I will do my best to live up to what the wiki's adminis expect of me! Zixes (talk) 09:38, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi Algrim! I am finally done with the 13th Black Crusade article! There is a need for read-proof of course, and some additional data on the front paragraphs of the article. Like: "The Crusade has ended with the death of Cadia" and so on... Also, it will be very useful if we will add the same data that you've added to the Blood Angels page, as it is part of the Black Crusade. But that is just my suggetion. Zixes (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2017 (UTC) A BIG BIG SURPRISE! You should take a look at that. This will be the third cover for the third part of the Storm Gathering. http://cs837221.vk.me/v837221611/21a0b/jqX5mIlXDig.jpg Maybe you can add it to the news section?! Zixes (talk) 14:04, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Forge World Series Hey Algrim! Could you or Shas make a category for the Horus Heresy Series of books? Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 19:43, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Smartphone App Discussions Mod Hey Algrim, the Smartphone App Discussions capability we talked about last month has finally been fully activated by Fandom and now needs your attention as mod. It can be found in the Community tab at the top of any page under "Discussion." Good luck! Montonius (talk) 23:12, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Space Wolves Hey Algrim, There is a blank Chapter Combat Doctrine heading on the Space Wolves page and two unexplained entries under the Specialist Officers Section. Could you please either remove these or complete these at your next editing session? We can't have holes like that on such an important page, and I know you would never want such a fate for the Sons of Russ! For the Allfather! ;) Montonius (talk) 01:34, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Chaos Space Marine Infobox Hi Algrim, what's up? I just had a thought. Is there any way to make a slight change to the traitor legion infobox? Can we change the Chapter Master section into the Chaos Lord section? And the successor chapters into successor warbands? It will just sound way better than that infobox that was made for the Space Marine Chapters. Let me know what you think. Zixes (talk) 10:47, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, actually, no we're not unless one of you makes the change on every single Chaos warband on the wiki immediately after the change is done. If you don't want to carry out that task to the fullest extent, I don't want the change made. We have a lot of other things that need to be done that are far more important than this. This wiki needs to start prioritising major changes again, especially with the influx of new material coming in for the Gathering Storm, which takes precedence over anything else. However, if one of you does decide to go all-out for this, please change the size of all the Chaos Space Marine warband pictures to 250px, as most are currently still set at 300px and I have been reducing them as I encounter them. Montonius (talk) 00:48, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Space Wolves 2 Algrim, Before you add any new material, can you finish the remaining blank entry left on the Space Wolves page? No page that important should have an uncompleted section. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:19, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi Algrim, what's up? I saw the warp gate page and realised that I have already added that data to the warp article, so you can delete that page if you want to. Zixes (talk) 08:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Apologies I understand thine worries and responsibilities over this wiki, so please accept my apologies, for I have disobeyed the simplest of rules of thy thus far. But I can assure you that my such actions will be no more. Have a pleasant day. Himfea' Gaur, aka Yahya Kuadzhe.' Notable Campaign Sections Hi Algrim, Thanks for the upgrades on the Chaos Space Marine pages. Justa reminder that in our formating system, Notable Campaigns sectiosn are always a subcategory of the larger History section on pages where it exists. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2017 (UTC)